headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 238
"The Masterminds of Crime!" is the title of the first story featured in issue #238 of the first ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by David Vern with artwork by Curt Swan and inks by Charles Paris. It was lettered by Joe Rosen. The second feature in this issue stars the Doom Patrol and is appropriately titled, "The Doom Patrol". It was written by Arnold Drake & Bob Haney with artwork and inks by Bruno Premiani. It was lettered by Stan Starkman. The third vignette is titled "Oh Plastic Man" and stars... you guessed it - Plastic Man! It was written, drawn, inked and lettered by Jack Cole. The following tale features Sargon the Sorcerer and was written by John Broome with art and inks by Joe Kubert. This is followed by "Danger in the Totem's Eye!", which features the Golden Age Atom and was written by Arthur Adler and penciled by Arthur Peddy. It was inked by Bob Oksner. After this is an Aquaman tale called "The Aqua-Thief of the Seven Season!" written by Robert Bernstein with artwork by Ramona Fradon. The story is a two-part feature starring the Legion of Super-Heroes titled "The Legion of Super-Outlaws!" and "The Battle of the Super-Teams!", brought to you by writer Edmond Hamilton and artist John Forte. The final story in this issue brings us back to Batman & Robin and is called "Mr. Roulette's Greatest Gamble", which is written by David Vern with art by Dick Sprang and inks by Charles Paris. It was lettered by Ira Schnapp. All stories were edited by E. Nelson Bridwell. This issue shipped with a January, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .50 cents per copy. "The Masterminds of Crime!" * Writer - David Vern * Penciler - Curt Swan * Inker - Charles Paris * Letterer - Joe Rosen * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Commissioner James Gordon * Dave Gregg * Joe Webster * Mister Tolan * Walls * Mrs. Marcy * Gotham City Police Department * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Wayne Manor ::* Batcave * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown "The Doom Patrol" * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Dan Salem * General Immortus * Doctor Hoskins * Doctor Leroy * Mitch * Doom Patrol * Altered humans * Crocodiles * Cyborgs * Immortals * Michigan :* Midway City :* Doom Patrol headquarters * Africa * Europe * None * Aircraft * Race car * Space ship * Wheelchair * X-19 suborbital aircraft * Energy projection * Flight * Immortality * Radiation emission * Size alteration * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Cybernetics * Exploding vehicles * Nazi * Reporter "Oh Plastic Man!" * Writer - Jack Cole * Penciler - Jack Cole * Inker - Jack Cole * Letterer - Jack Cole * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Plastic Man, Eel O'Brien * Woozy Winks * * * * * * * * * "Guarding a Lion" * Writer - John Broome * Penciler - Joe Kubert * Inker - Joe Kubert * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Sargon, John Sargent * Maximillian O'Leary * * * * * * Ruby of Life * * Sorcery * "Danger in the Totem's Eye!" * Writer - Arthur Adler * Penciler - Arthur Peddy * Inker - Unknown * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * The Atom, Al Pratt * None * Ridley * None * Amazing Farads * Calvin City Police Department * Haida Tribe * Humans * Calvin City * None * None * None * "The Aqua-Thief of the Seven Seas!" * Writer - Robert Bernstein * Penciler - Ramona Fradon * Inker - Ramona Fradon * Letterer - Ira Schnapp * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Aqualad, Garth * Vuda * Tai * None * Atlanteans * Humans * Timtu * None * Boat * Aquatic respiration * Birthdays * King * Prime Minister * Swimming "The Legion of Super-Outlaws!" * Writer - Edmond Hamilton * Penciler - John Forte * Inker - John Forte * Letterer - Unknown * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Chameleon Boy, Reep Daggle * Colossal Boy, Gim Allon * Cosmic Boy, Rokk Krinn * Element Lad, Jan Arrah * Invisible Kid, Lyle Norg * Lightning Lad, Garth Ranzz * Mon-El * Saturn Girl, Imra Ardeen * Shrinking Violet, Salu Digby * Star Boy, Thom Kallor * Sun Boy, Dirk Morgna * Superboy, Kal-El * Ultra-Boy, Jo Nah * Evolvo Lad, Sev Tchero * Duplicate Boy, Quelu Ord * Life Lass, Somi Gan * Gas Girl, Tal Nahii * Beast Boy, Ilshu Nor * Marden King * Voor * None * Heroes of Lallor * Legion of Super-Heroes * United Planets * Braalians * Daxamites * Durlans * Humans * Lallorians * Rimborians * Titanians * Trommites * Xanthuans * Metropolis :* Legion Clubhouse * Lallor * Mlain * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Legion flight ring * Mark III star cruiser * 30th century * Prime Minister "Mr. Roulette's Greatest Gamble" * Writer - David Vern * Penciler - Dick Sprang * Inker - Charles Paris * Letterer - Ira Schnapp * Editor - E. Nelson Bridwell Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Commissioner James Gordon * Vicki Vale * Mister Roulette * Charley Denver * Gotham City Police Department * Humans * Gotham City :* Gotham City Police Headquarters :* Wayne Manor * Bat-signal * Utility belt * Batmobile Notes & Trivia * This is issue is also identified as ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' DC-8. * This issue shipped to retailers on November 4th, 1971. * There are no original stories in this issue. All stories are reprinted from tales originally published in other comic magazines. * This issue includes a key listing all of the characters that appear on this wrap-around cover. Reprints * "The Masterminds of Crime!" was originally printed in ''Batman'' #70. * "The Doom Patrol" was originally printed in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80. * "Oh Plastic Man!" was originally printed in ''Police Comics'' #14. * "Guarding a Lion" was originally printed in ''Sensation Comics'' #57. * "Danger in the Totem's Eye!" was originally an unpublished story intended to appear in ''Flash Comics'' #105. * "The Aqua-Thief of the Seven Seas!" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #276. * "The Legion of Super-Outlaws!" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #324''. * "Mr. Roulette's Greatest Gamble" was originally printed in ''Batman'' #75. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *